Truth
by Ktkat9
Summary: The question was simple; what was your most humiliating moment? Sleepover games, as Yami is finding out, can lead to some surprising realizations. He apparently didn't know as much about his friends as he thought he did.
1. Chapter 1

This was one of the first stories I wrote. Today, I found it in a notebook buried in my closet and decided, why not? I've been going through a bit of writer's block lately, so those of you waiting for an update on one of my other stories, I hope this makes up for the wait.

Yyyyy

Yugi and his friends having a sleepover was nothing new. Yami was used to them by now. What he wasn't used to, though, was actually being able to participate fully. Due to him gaining a body after the Ceremonial duel, all his friends decided to celebrate, and that was how they came to their current situation.

"This is your first sleepover, we're playing _sleepover_ games." Duke insisted. Yami hesitated, and then placed his deck back in its case. Looked like a duel with Joey was out of the question.

"Okay. What should we play first?" Yugi looked around.

"How about Truth or Dare? Oh, wait." Tea interrupted herself. "I forgot the dare part was banned here."

"No problem. We can still play Truth. And now that Yami has his memories back, it's the perfect game."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "How do you play?"

"We take turns asking questions and whose ever turn it is has to answer truthfully. How about we all answer the first one, as an example?" Yugi explained.

"I call first!" Joey thought for a moment before grinning. "All right, I got one. What was your most embarrassing moment?"

Yami glanced around. Everyone was silent, thinking with various stages of embarrassment on their faces. Yugi, however, had buried his face in his hands. Joey, apparently, saw this as well.

"Yugi, why don't you go first?"

The little gamer glared at him playfully, then began. "I was twelve at the time, and at Tea's house. I forget what I was laughing about, but I ended up losing my balance and falling down the stairs."

Tea remembered and giggled. "If I remember correctly, that wasn't the whole story."

Everyone looked back at Yugi. "I hurt my arm in the process and when the doctor asked how it happened, I started laughing again so hard I fell off the table." Everyone laughed and Yami shook his head. He was still running through his memories as Tea started her turn.

"Okay, okay. So, you guys know how I go jogging in the mornings, right? Well I always carry pepper spray with me because, well, it's Domino. Creepy people live here. Anyway, two years ago, we had this big family reunion at my house during the worst part of summer. I had to go in at one point to grab bug spray and… yeah. I pepper sprayed myself in front of my entire extended family. Mom said that was the most desperate attempt she had ever seen to avoid Aunt Hillary."

Yami chuckled in surprise, while the others laughed. He had never expected such a story from the most graceful person in the group.

"Tristan, you're up." Joey called as soon as he caught his breath.

Everyone waited expectantly while Tristan sat in silence. Finally he sighed. "In my defense, I was nine at the time, and my sister was sixteen and very capable of carrying out her threats."

"Oh, yeah?"

"What happened?"

"Apparently I had the exact same shoe size as her best friend, so she took me to the mall to help her gat a birthday present…"

"Come on, man. Just say what happened."

"My teacher happened to walk by as my sister was forcing me to walk around in these spiky heel things."

"You were trying on girl shoes? Really man?"

"Hey! I was nine! And I'll bet your sister never embarrassed you like that."

Joey didn't say a word in response. He just blushed. Then, slowly, he propped his leg up on the couch and rolled up his pant leg to expose his ankle.

Everyone except for Joey and Serenity gasped. The wounds were obviously very old, as they were all scarred over, but they could still see where stitches had been. There were cuts, some several inches long, and in some places, entire chunks of skin had been torn off.

Joey waited a moment to make sure everyone saw, then turned to his sister. "You want to tell them what happened, or do you want me to?"

"I said I was sorry-," she whispered, but was cut off by her brother.

"Yeah, after you laughed at me! In the ambulance, too!" It was a conversation the siblings had obviously had several times in the past.

"We were walking home from the park when I was about seven and Joey was… ten? No, he was eleven." She corrected. "Anyway, we passed this one yard and the dog started barking and I accidently dropped my ball."

"It rolled under the fence and she told me to go get it. I hopped the fence and the thing went for my ankles. The lady who owned it, Ms. Feeny, called an ambulance and got her dog off me."

"Joey," Tristan broke in, "I've lived on the same street as Ms. Feeny my while life, and she's never owned anything other than Chihuahuas."

There was complete silence.

"What can I say? They're dangerous."

More silence. And then an eruption of laughter.

When enough people had calmed down and caught their breath, Joey got them all back in the game. "Alright, Serenity. I told mine, now what's your most embarrassing moment?"

Serenity thought briefly, then blushed and covered her mouth. "Do I have to say it?" She asked, trying to pull the scared little sister act on her big brother.

"Yes."

"It can't be any worse than pepper spraying yourself in front of your entire family." Tea tried.

Serenity took a moment to gather her courage, and then began. "This one time I stayed up so late studying that I fell asleep in class the next day. And no, that's not the embarrassing thing." She blushed and Duke slipped an arm around her. "We had an earthquake drill and I was so scared when I woke up that I peed my pants."

This time, there was just polite laughter. Nobody wanted her to feel humiliated. In order to save his sister from being the center of attention for any longer, Joey turned on Duke.

The dice master didn't even have to think about it. "On live TV, one of my employees tripped and pulled my pants down."

" _Oh!_ I think I saw that on YouTube!" Tristan exclaimed.

Duke grimaced. "Yeah, you probably did. It kinda went viral."

"I'll have to look that up later."

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"Same."

"You guys all suck."

"We know."

"So, Yami." Yami turned to Joey. "It's your turn. Think you got one?"

"Yes, actually. It happened back in Egypt. I was young and playing with Mana when we knocked over and broke an expensive vase. We were afraid of getting in trouble and decided to hide in the barn. She climbed up to the loft and I ducked into an empty stall." There were a few snickers at the thought of Yami hiding like a kid. "After a few minutes, a servant came to put a camel away in the stall I was in-,"

"And found his prince?" Joey broke in.

"No. I crawled into a haystack so he didn't see me. He just locked up the camel and left."

"So what was the embarrassing part?" Yugi asked.

Yami averted his eyes. "The camel decided to take a nap. On the haystack."

Everyone stared with wide eyes. "A camel fell asleep on you?" Tristan deadpanned.

"Yes. Mana had to go get Mahad who had been in a meeting with my father and his other advisors. They all had to help get it off of me. And after all that, we still ended up getting punished for breaking the vase."

After they had all stopped laughing, Yugi turned to Yami. "So what do you think of your first sleepover?"

"I can't wait to do it again."

"Part of playing sleepover games like this one is to learn new things about your friends that you never thought possible."

"Except for your story, Yugi." Joey spoke up. "Me getting attacked by a Chihuahua, Tea pepper spraying herself, those are things nobody would guess about us. You hurting yourself laughing? That's kinda to be expected." He teased.

"Hey." Yugi defended.

"Totally."

"I agree."

"He's right, Yugi."

"All right. How about we just play another game?"

"Just don't hurt yourself this time."

"Oh, shut up, Joey."

Yyyyy

Again, this is an old story, so I'm sorry about the style. I think I fixed all the mistakes, though. Please tell me what you thought! I would love the feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

The laughter had long since subsided, and night had fallen. This, however, didn't mean that the house was quiet. Just quieter.

"How about one last game before we all turn in?" Yugi asked. They were all in their pajamas, resting on the sleeping bags and blankets strewn about the living room floor. Tea and Serenity had claimed the two couches, while Rebecca, who had arrived late, had chosen to curl up on the recliner.

Joey yawned impressively and stretched. "Alright. Not really sleepy anyway." Tristan snorted when he saw him rubbing his eyes, golden locks falling over his forehead.

"One last game should be fine. What did you have in mind?" Tea asked.

Yugi shrugged. "How about something like the first game we played? It was fun."

Yami smiled. "A storytelling game sound suitable for right now."

"I have an idea." Tristan spoke up. "What about things that no one would expect about us."

They all looked at each other, making sure there were none uncomfortable with the idea. "Who's first?" Rebecca asked.

Joey spoke up. "I say since Yami went last in our first game, he should go first now." Everyone was quick to agree. Everyone except Yami. He hadn't said a word since Tristan had suggested the topic.

"There is one thing that… I don't think any of you would expect." His head was bowed so that his bangs covered his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked, concern evident in his voice. Yami gave no indication that he had heard him.

"Back in Egypt… well, my time, I guess… I wasn't an only child." He could hear his friends' soft reactions. "His name was Heba. He-he was my younger brother."

"You had a kid brother?" Joey asked.

"But… when we went back in your memories-," Tea broke off, realizing what that meant.

Serenity covered her mouth in shock. "What happened?"

"He was born early. Isis said he wouldn't survive and, well, she was only partially correct. I was twelve. He was almost nine. He just… didn't wake up." Yami broke off, unable to continue.

"I-I'm so sorry." Tristan stuttered. "I had no idea."

Yami shook his head. "It's alright."

They all remained silent, no one knowing how to continue until Tea spoke up. "Who, um, who wants to go next?"

"I stole a car once." Everybody, even Yami, stared at Tristan.

"In second grade I lost a bet and got my head sha-," Joey tried to direct attention on himself, but Tea interrupted him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Hold up. You _stole_ a _car_? What the heck were you thinking?"

Tristan blushed. "Would you believe there was a good reason behind it?"

"Like what?" She demanded, but he remained mute.

"It was my fault." Joey sighed. "We were about thirteen at the time and decided to try out hand at hitchhiking. I wasn't watching where I was going and somehow managed to trip into the ditch and twist my ankle."

"I was getting kind of tired of carrying him on my back and, well, we came across this empty, running car on the side of the road. The guy had stepped out to take a leak. I needed to get Joey to a hospital." He trailed off when Tea groaned and dropped her head in her hands.

"I'd say I need more female friends but-," She glanced at Serenity, seated happily by her big brother, and Rebecca, playing with Teddy, and sighed. "And then there's Mai…" She muttered.

"So do you have any stories we wouldn't expect from you?" Yugi asked.

"Actually, yes. You know how my dream is to go to New York to study dance? Well when I was six, my parents took me on vacation to Manhattan. From then up until I was about ten I swore I would never let anyone drag me back there again."

"You hated New York?" Joey asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. After a while I grew up and realized that just because I had a bad experience when I was little, didn't mean I couldn't ever go back. I did my research and am really looking forward to studying there. Anyway, Joey, what was that about you losing a bet?" She grinned.

Joey cleared his throat. "If I can change mine, I actually have something that's a bit on topic with what you were talking about. I assume that since nobody's mentioned it, you won't be expecting it."

Tea glanced at the others, then back at Joey. "I think you've peaked our interests."

Joey grinned, pausing for effect. "I was raised not too far from New York." There were a few scattered gasps at that. "I was starting to wonder if you guys thought I was Japanese."

"I had my suspicions, but I didn't know if you'd be offended if I was wrong." Yugi told him.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Joey reassured him, and then looked at their other friends. "Anybody else?"

Nobody made eye contact with him.

"I knew you weren't Japanese!" Serenity raised her hand.

"I know you knew." Joey laughed.

"I just thought your accent was how cocky people talked." Rebecca looked away from Teddy for a moment.

"Ha ha, very funny. You're up."

"Okay, that's easy. Grandpa only started training me in Duel Monsters because he thought a strategy game would help calm me down. I used to get picked on when I first moved in with him and took to starting fights." She spoke like it was the most casual confession in the world. "Your turn, Serenity."

"Okay. Um, I'm a black belt, and I'm afraid of clowns." She ticked them off on her fingers.

"First one, surprising. Second one, not so much." Tea told her.

"I wasn't done. Mom took me to a funhouse for my thirteenth birthday and I ended up getting us kicked out for beating up a clown." She felt her brother straighten up beside her.

"Why didn't I know about this?"

"I didn't really want you to know. It was embarrassing."

"Would that be why you haven't come by my store?" Duke asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Are you going to go next?"

Duke thought for a moment. "Something unexpected about me. "He muttered to himself. "Okay. I've got one. Dungeon Dice Monsters was my last attempt at making a game. I sent it to several people in the gaming world and had actually stopped hoping for a response."

"Really?" Yugi asked, intrigued. "How many others have you made?"

"I have finished designs for two other games, and there are seven more I'm still working out the kinks for."

"Wow."

"You should bring some over sometime. Having a team of professional gamers could probably help you along." Joey offered.

"Thank you. So, who's left? Or was I the last one?"

"I think I'm the last one." Yugi raised his hand. "And mine, I have to get something for. I'll be right back." He stood and ran out of the room.

A minute later he returned, holding something behind his back. "Ok. So, right after I moved in with Grandpa, he took me on a drive. I had no idea where we were going and he refused to tell me, so you can imagine my reaction." He pulled his hands out from behind his back and held out a photo for them all to see. It was of a small, grassy patch with a grave marker in the middle. They all squinted to read it, and then either gasped or exclaimed in some way. 'Yugi Motou' was elegantly carved into the surface. "I'd like you all to meet my great-grandpa. He was the one who opened this store."

"Your great-grandfather? Were you named after him?" Tea's eyes were wide.

"Yes, he was. And let me tell you, ever since I introduced those two, Yugi's been very well-behaved." Grandpa smirked from the doorway.

"What do you mean, 'well-behaved'?" Joey asked. Are you saying Yugi…" He trailed off and looked at his friend.

"Okay, so maybe I wasn't the _best_ kid at the time, but I was hardly-,"

"You put my slippers in the freezer." Grandpa interrupted.

"You-you threatened to take away my birthday! And, to be fair, I did try to make up for it."

"Yeah, by putting them in the microwave. Do you have any idea how hard that was to explain to the insurance company?"

Yugi was blushing up to his ears. I was seven-,"

"And I _still_ can't take my eyes off of you. Who knows what kind of trouble you'll get into next?" The old man grinned.

Yami smiled. This time was hard to get used too, but he wouldn't change it for anything.

Yyyyy

And one of the first stories I ever tried to write is now complete! I hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought of this little, plotless story!

Also, I just watched Rampage and did anyone else notice that the Davis's name-sign was 'Rock?' Great movie, by the way! :3


End file.
